


We Can Just Be

by kickassfu



Category: The Magicians (TV)
Genre: Cute, Established Relationship, Fluff, Future Fic, Humor, M/M, eliot's sick quentin takes care of him, in this house there is only fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-24 04:56:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18564361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kickassfu/pseuds/kickassfu
Summary: But then Eliot’s tall body was tumbling down, and Quentin quickly reached out to catch him - for once, his shitty motor skills worked. “You fainted...straight into my arms. You know, if you wanted my attention you didn’t have to go to such extremes.”“Ha ha ha, you are so funny, Coldwater.” Eliot said, trying to move, but finding out he had not strength to do so, he gave up and just laid his head on Quentin’s shoulder.





	We Can Just Be

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: “You fainted…straight into my arms. You know, if you wanted my attention you didn’t have to go to such extremes.” + Eliot being stubborn and refusing to rest while sick
> 
> I'm just gonna keep writing fluff, 'cause my heart hurts and Quentin is alive bitches!!!

Eliot was sick. Pale skin, but rosy cheeks from overheating, and also  _ so much _ sweat; the coughing and sneezing, were also other great indicators of his very obvious condition.

 

“El, please, just sit down. Get some rest. Anything.”

 

“I’m not sick, Q. Stop bugging me.”

 

Eliot was also pretending he wasn’t sick. He did that sometimes, and Quentin kinda hated it,

because it meant Eliot was still trying not to be a burden or vulnerable, or anything remotely close to needing support or help. It was a bit infuriating, and usually Quentin would have forced him to bed, and taken care of him, going as far to call Margo for help, but that wasn’t helping. Seeing as Eliot still kept reacting like this, he needed to change tactics.

 

Or he should, but he really couldn’t bring himself to see Eliot run himself into the ground until he got so sick he couldn’t move. Standing back and letting him do whatever he wanted, watching him be in pain without doing anything, was impossible. 

 

Maybe he should call Margo after all.

 

 

J

 

“There, there, you big baby.” rubbing Eliot’s back, Quentin kissed his damp hair.

 

_ “Am not. _ ”

 

“If you just listened to me, and maybe, I don’t know, sat your ass down this wouldn’t have happened.”

 

“Q, I’m in pain, be nice to me.”

 

“Because you’re sick.”

 

Eliot forcefully looked up at him, and stared intently, perhaps waiting for Quentin to take what he said back but the only response he got was an unimpressed look. Sighing, he hugged Quentin, “Fine, maybe I’m sick.”

 

“Yeah, no shit.” rolling his eyes, he supported Eliot and started walking towards their bedroom, “Come on, let’s get you to bed.”

 

“Oh wow, hitting on me while I’m sick? Daring.”

 

“You need sleep, lots of it.”

 

“Mayhaps.” 

 

Quentin got him into bed, after taking off his shoes and constricting clothes, even managing to put him in some pajamas, which were usually not his thing.  _ Nude or death, baby,  _ was one of his sayings for a reason. Before he could leave his side, to go get some water and medication, Eliot grabbed his hand.

 

“Hm, so,” he started but never finished, letting silence reign supreme.

 

That was such a Quentin move, and so unlike Eliot, that it felt weird, but he understood. Quentin got it, so very easily. It was something he had done before in fact, and realizing that they had been together long enough to mimic each other’s actions, was sort of beautiful and unbelievable. Forgoing the water for the moment, he laid next to Eliot, their hands still entwined.

 

“Next time, will you listen to me? Please.”

 

“I don’t want to appear weak.” Eliot pouted, and Quentin cupped his cheek.

 

“I know. But it’s me, El. We don’t need pretenses between us, we can just  _ be _ .”

 

Taking a deep breath, as if it pained him to lose this particular argument, he gave up, “Yes, next time I’ll listen to you, dear.”

 

“Good.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm also kickassfu on tumblr~~


End file.
